


Kick in the Pants

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and one half sanvers, this is one half superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt. Maggie overhears Lucy and Alex confirming plans for the evening, and she assumes Alex and Lucy are dating. She gets jealous and thinks she's missed her shot with Alex. Little does she know, Lucy and Kara are actually the couple, and Lucy may or may not provoke Maggie's jealousy until Maggie reveals how she really feels.





	

Lucy sipped her coffee at a relaxed pace as she tried to watch the blur of Kara’s shape speeding around the apartment. Sometimes Kara went too fast for her to even see, but other times she would slow enough to be a flash of light pink cardigan and tan slacks. Kara was a slightly anxious mess as she moved from one end of the room to the next before Lucy could blink.

Kara always liked to use a little boost from her super speed to get her morning routine done, but she tried to keep it at most at half her maximum speed usually. Otherwise she’d need to consume massive amounts of calories in breakfast, and while she was never opposed to that, she wouldn’t always have the time. Eating was something she refused to speed through after all. Not when food tasted so good.

This particular morning, Kara had needed to rush though, because she and Lucy had decided to shower together, and it led to almost an hour spent in the hot spray of water. But Lucy didn’t feel so guilty about it. After all, Kara had been the one to climb in while Lucy was already showering. And when Lucy had pointed out they were going to be late, Kara had insisted that they would be fine. That they had plenty of time. Which might have been true if they had stopped themselves at a quickie, but they found they had a hard time keeping their amorous endeavors under forty five minutes. That was another thing Kara refused to speed through.

Instead she relished in taking as much time as possible in drawing out the pleasure for both her and Lucy. And when mixed with her kryptonian stamina, it led to some sex marathons. And though their fun in the shower this morning was hardly a marathon, it had made them both late for work. Lucy had already embraced that she was going to be late, and she figured that if she was going to be late she might as well make sure she had something to eat for breakfast.

Kara on the other hand, was desperately trying to make it so that she wasn’t late in the end. And so she was a blur this morning. Lucy had taken a couple bites of her breakfast when Kara finally stopped, having dressed herself, done her hair, brushed her teeth, and done her makeup in just over one minute.

“Shit.” Kara said as she reacquainted herself with the realm of human speeds, eyes going wide for a second.

Lucy chuckled and took a sip of some orange juice. She was dressed, but she still had to do her hair and makeup, and she knew she’d be another twenty minutes before she was ready to leave. She pinched off another bite of her blueberry muffin and popped it into her mouth as she watched Kara enter the kitchen area of the loft.

“That was impressive.” Lucy said, smirking just a little.

“You’re making fun of me?” Kara pouted as she took a large bite out of her first muffin out of what would likely be five or six more that morning.

“Just teasing a little. It was your idea to fool around in the shower after all.” Lucy reminded.

“Have you seen you? How am I supposed to resist?” Kara said, and took another humungous bite from her chocolate chip muffin.

“Well I’ll never tell.” Lucy said and winked.

Kara put down her muffin, and part skipped, part pranced, and part tripped her way over to Lucy. She then straddled Lucy’s thighs and sat in her lap, startling the woman. Kara leaned in and kissed Lucy’s neck, making her gasp, and close her eyes as she began to thread her fingers through Kara’s hair. Kara then moved her mouth to the shell of Lucy’s ear and whispered, “I guess that means you’ll always have that power over me, then.”

Kara then pulled back and looked at Lucy through hooded eyes and a smirk. Lucy gulped and moved her hands down to stroke up and down the outside of Kara’s thighs. “Right,” she said in a hoarse voice, “right, and don’t you forget it.”

She reached around and grabbed handfuls of Kara’s ass, before placing a light kiss to the dent of Kara’s collar bone. She rested her forehead on the same spot, breathing Kara in. Then she pulled away and looked up at Kara and said, “You know, if you don’t get off of me, you’re going to end up late for work despite your super speedy preparations this morning.”

Kara, who had been staring at Lucy dreamily, shouted again, “Shit!” She jumped off of Lucy’s lap and grabbed her muffin, then threw four more in her oversized purse. “I won’t be at the DEO today unless they need Supergirl. Can you talk to Alex and make sure we’re on for tonight?”

Lucy nodded, and picked up her coffee mug again. Kara pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, then took off for the window, leaping out of it, and into the sky.

* * *

Maggie pushed through the doors of the DEO with a bright smile on her face. In her hands was a flimsy excuse, but a plausible reason nonetheless, to see Alex again. Maggie was no idiot. She knew she was smitten, and honestly she didn’t care. Maybe at some point she would work up the nerve to tell Alex how she felt. Probably not today, though. She’d been kicked too many times by love, and she likely would need to be kicked by some sort of unseen force before she’d put her heart on the line again.

Maggie walked up to the front desk on the first floor and checked in, getting her visitor’s badge, and then proceeding down the stairs into the subterranean level that was immediately visible from the doors. It was where Alex spent a good portion of her time, it was the main command center after all. The rest of Alex’s time went to the combat training rooms, and the field. Maggie hoped that since it was so early into the start of a work day, she would be able to catch Alex here.

And she found herself lucky in her venture, because in the next moment, she spotted a head of short brown curls that she would know anywhere. Alex Danvers. She gripped the paperwork of the file from the case she and Alex had worked together last week in her hands. The paperwork she could very easily have emailed to Alex rather than hand delivering, but that was beside the point.

Maggie opened her mouth to say hello to Alex, but her smile dropped and she closed her mouth when she saw Alex was talking to another woman. Maggie stopped short and observed this woman. She was short, maybe the same height as Maggie. She had wavy dark hair, and a light golden skin tone. She was wearing the same dark combat uniform Alex wore to work that told Maggie this woman was one of Alex’s coworkers.

Maggie couldn’t stop herself, she found she was getting jealous. This woman was almost like another version of Maggie, and she couldn’t help feeling a bit replaced. She realized the sentiment was ridiculous. She had no idea who this woman was to Alex, who she was at all. And she had no claim to stake on Alex that could warrant her feeling replaced. Still, hating herself for it, Maggie couldn’t fight the overwhelming urge to eavesdrop on the conversation Alex was having with this woman. She stepped closer, hoping to be surreptitious, and strained her ears to listen.

“So that’s a yes for tonight then?” the mystery woman said.

“Yeah, absolutely, you know I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Alex said, smiling wide and happy.

Maggie’s stomach flipped at the sight of that smile, then dropped when she realized it was another woman who had put it on Alex’s face. Not only that, but Alex was going out with this woman. Maggie had missed her chance. She was just about to turn around and go when she heard the strange woman say, “Excuse me, can we help you?”

Maggie began to panic, and she looked around hoping that she could have been talking to anyone but her. But then Alex turned to look at who the woman was talking to, and she called out, “Maggie! Hey! What are you doing here?”

Both Alex and the woman replacing Maggie were looking at her, and it was obvious they had noticed her listening. So Maggie sucked in a deep breath, and put on the biggest smile she could muster at a moment’s notice.

“Hi, Alex!” She stepped over to the pair, and continued, “I just had some paperwork for the Gork case. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just thought I’d drop it off this morning.”

“Oh!” Alex said, reaching out and accepting the folder Maggie had extended, “You could have emailed it, but thanks for bringing it all the way down here!”

“Uh, yeah it was no big deal, I was near here anyways.” Maggie wanted to kick herself for using one of the most see through excuses in the book, but instead she pushed forward, and if she felt somewhat akin to a bull in a china shop with all of her tact, then so be it. She extended her hand to the woman beside Alex who was watching their interaction with too much sharp curiosity for Maggie’s liking, and said, “Hi. I’m Maggie. Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD.”

The woman quirked an eyebrow and accepted the handshake. Alex, said, “Oh!” once more as she realized she’d yet to introduce the two strangers. “Maggie, this is Lucy. She works here at the DEO with me. She’s actually second in command to J’onn, so I guess she’s also kind of my boss.”

“Lucy. Major Lucy Lane, U.S. Army and DEO.” Lucy said, mimicking Maggie’s detailed self titling, with a slight upward tilt to her lips that made Maggie feel she was being mocked. Maggie dropped the woman’s hand and shoved both of hers in her pockets.

“Nice to meet you.” Maggie said glumly. Alex was giving her a weird look now, and she could feel her sinking, twisting stomach sink and twist some more. She wasn’t even quite sure what to make of the fact that Alex was dating her boss. She just needed an escape, she decided. So she hooked her thumb over her shoulder and in a voice that was quieter and squeakier than she would have liked, she said, “I should really get back to the precinct.”

She turned on her heel and rapidly made her way out of the command room, up the stairs, and out on the street. She felt hot tears springing forward, and wiped at her eyes furiously as she charged down the street, ignoring passersby and trying not to let herself feel like too much of a fool.

* * *

Kara’s phone beeped on her desk next to her. She looked from her computer screen where she had been focusing on her article to the device and picked it up to read the text. It was from Lucy.

_Babe. Alex is gay. How did I not notice that. She is gay. And she is gay for that cop Maggie something. We need to get them together._

Kara bit her lip. She wasn’t sure if affirming that Alex was gay to someone who had already figured it out counted as outing her. Alex had confided in Kara a few weeks ago, but she had told her that she wasn’t ready for anyone to know. And that had included Lucy, so Kara had kept her mouth shut. Deciding to err on the side of caution now, she replied to Lucy.

_Maybe we shouldn’t get involved. If Alex is gay, it’s her business to decide when to come out. She and Maggie will work out their thing on their own time._

Lucy instantly responded, saying, _Oh you so totally know something. Come on, no one’s talking about outing anyone. Just a little matchmaking. They can be closeted lesbians together. Because that Maggie lady is soo into Alex as well._

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. She sent one last response, hoping Lucy would drop it.

_Lucy, please, if there’s something there, let them figure it out on their own._

There was no response for several minutes, but finally Lucy said, _You’re no fun._

Kara smirked, then typed out a message that was maybe not advisable at work, but she decided the hell with it, and sent it.

_Really now? Because I think I was plenty of fun this morning when I had my fingers buried inside you, making you come so hard you screamed. I can be plenty of fun tonight too._

With her text she sent a picture of her top pulled down to reveal one lace covered breast. She put her phone down, knowing it would take Lucy a good long moment to collect herself and respond. Five minutes later, the response came through, and Kara laughed at the simplicity of it.

_Holy damn_

* * *

 

Maggie sat and stared at the beer in front of her. She’d only taken a few sips so far; she hadn’t been at the bar very long. It wasn’t even quite six in the evening yet, and she’d just finished her shift at the station. It had been the longest shift she’d worked her way through in a while, even though the hours were the same as every day. She couldn’t stop thinking about Alex and Lucy. She had missed her chance. Alex had come out to her, and she’d kissed her, and Maggie wasn’t ready. So she’d pulled away from the kiss, and told Alex they couldn’t be together. And then went home and promptly began to wish that she was with Alex.

And now, Alex had moved on, and she had found Lucy, and Maggie had to snort into her drink because apparently Alex had a type. So she sat alone at the bar, trying not to choke on her jealousy.

She wasn’t alone for long however, because someone sat next to her a few minutes later. She lifted her head from her drink to tell this person to buzz off, but when she met the eyes of Alex Danvers, her mouth snapped shut.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised I ran into you tonight.” Alex said with a chuckle.

Maggie bristled a little, unsure if that was a jab at her drinking habits, so she just shrugged and took a sip of her beer. Alex said something to the bartender Maggie didn’t quite catch, but she assumed Alex was ordering a drink. She looked over to her again and asked, “So what are you doing here? I thought you had plans tonight.”

“Yeah, these are my plans.” Alex said, and smiled as she accepted two beers from the bar tender. She then gestured to a booth on the other side of the bar and said, “We’re over there.”

Maggie swiveled her head in the direction Alex had indicated and even though Maggie knew what she’d see, it still hurt when she was met with the sight of Lucy Lane. The woman in question looked up then and spotted Alex with their drinks, sitting next to Maggie. Something Maggie could only describe as evil passed over Lucy’s features, and she winked directly at Maggie before turning to Alex, waving enthusiastically and blowing a big kiss.

So wrapped up in her own jealous disgruntlement at the action was Maggie, she didn’t notice Alex giving Lucy a bemused and quizzical look in response to the kiss. Maggie made a distinct _harrumph_ then turned back around to her beer with a deep set frown.

This, Alex did notice, however, and she put a hand on Maggie’s forearm. She said, “Hey are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Maggie managed to say, though her voice was tight. Alex narrowed her eyes at her and clearly wasn’t buying it. Maggie pulled out her best smile, making sure her dimples showed, and said, “Come on, Alex, I’m fine. But you’ve got to get back to your table, before those beers get warm.”

“Well, hey, why don’t you come join us?” Alex replied, and Maggie didn’t want to dare believe it when she saw excitement in Alex’s face.

She had no idea what that could mean, but she did know she had no desire to be a third wheel on Alex’s date. So she said, “Nah, I’m good here. I wouldn’t want to get in the way, or anything.”

But Alex didn’t leave like she expected her to. Instead she insisted Maggie come with her and say hi. She said, “Oh come on, don’t be silly. You won’t be in the way. And you can get to know Lucy. She’s pretty great, I think you two could be friends!”

Maggie snorted again, this time with more a derisive edge. She did not want to be Lucy’s friend. She much preferred not knowing anything about the woman and silently hating her. Which she was about to say to Alex, but she looked into big hopeful eyes and she was done. She had asked Alex to be friends, after all. And this is what friends did, they got to know their friend’s girlfriend.

Maggie took a deep breath and brought her patented dimpled smile back to her face as she shrugged and said, “Okay, sure, why not, I guess?”

“Great!” Alex cheered, as both women stood from their bar stools, and Alex led them across the bar to the booth where Lucy waited.

“Hey, Lucy, you remember Maggie from this morning, right?” Alex said as they arrived at the booth, handing Lucy her beer.

“Of course I do.” Lucy said, and there was that evil look again. Lucy stood and threw one arm over Alex’s shoulders and said in a low voice close to Alex’s ear, “Thanks for the beer.”

Maggie wanted to cry and scream and throw up all in the same moment, but she settled for gripping her own beer even tighter, and biting the inside of her cheek. She watched as Alex said, “Sure thing!” and the two women clinked the necks of their beer bottles together.

Alex sat in the booth, and Lucy sat down next to her, then she turned and looked at Maggie with what could only be seen as a smug little smile, accompanied by big doe eyes. Maggie took a long sip of her beer, and resigned herself to having to fight the urge to ring this Lucy’s neck all night.

She sat in the seat opposite of Alex and Lucy and took another sip of her beer. Lucy was sitting so close to Alex, she might as well have been in her lap. And Maggie grumbled something about them being in public, which Alex didn’t catch but Lucy obviously did if the gleam in her eye and the way that she interlocked her arm with Alex’s had anything to do with it. Maggie grimaced and sipped her beer some more.

She slouched forward in the booth, over the bottle and peered down the narrow opening to stare at the amber liquid inside rather than watch Alex and Lucy. She had to look up again, though when Alex started speaking.

“So, Maggie, Lucy used to teach a weapons seminar that sounds really similar to the one you said you went to last month.” Alex said, obviously trying to alleviate some of the awkward tension that had befallen the booth with Maggie’s gloomy silence and Lucy’s personal space invasion.

“Oh really?” Maggie said lackluster and clearly disinterested.

“Yes, it was pretty fun. There’s something, _exhilarating_ about weaponry, isn’t there, Alex?” Lucy said, and it was clear she was using the word ‘exhilarating’ with a certain sexual undertone and Maggie stared at her incredulously. Was this woman for real?

Alex blushed, and Maggie could tell she was a little embarrassed by her own reaction to high quality guns and weapons. Lucy sniggered, and Maggie wanted to throttle her even more intensely. Before she could give Lucy a piece of her mind, a tall blonde woman in a pink cardigan walked over to their table.

“Sorry I’m late!” She said as she approached them.

“Kara, hey!” Alex greeted cheerfully, and Maggie’s eyebrows shot up. This was the famous little sister she had heard so much about. Lucy seemed to light up and relax as she smiled at the young blonde woman. In fact, the way she was eyeing Kara, it was almost indecent, and Maggie couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Alex’s girlfriend was ogling her little sister right in front of her, and Maggie was about ready to rip her own hair out. Or maybe she’d rather rip Lucy’s hair out.

She decided she couldn’t do this after all, and she slid out of the booth. She tossed a half hearted excuse over her shoulder, and tried to run away. She made it about halfway across the bar when she felt a gentle hand on her elbow.

She whipped around with wild eyes, and almost shouted, “What?”

Alex jumped back in surprise at the harshness in Maggie’s tone, eyes wide and hurt. “I’m sorry,” She said quietly, “are you mad? Did I do something?”

Maggie fought the urge to slap herself across the face in a violent face palm. She’d created this situation, when she didn’t tell Alex how she really felt. Of course that didn’t mean Alex had to go and date a total ass. But that was beside the point. And she was ready to burst. So she did.

“Yes. You did something. You kissed me all those weeks ago, and I’m the one who did nothing. I told you I didn’t want to be with you. And you moved on. Of course you did. I- I understand that. But now you’re here tonight with her, and I just want to scream I’m so jealous. None of which is your fault, I’m not mad at you. But I honestly can’t sit at that table with you and Lucy, Alex, and pretend I don’t feel anything.” Maggie sucked in a deep breath at the end of her speech, and she felt the tears beginning to come forward again, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before the lump in her throat made it impossible to speak.

She watched Alex’s face carefully, shamefully aware she had just admitted her feelings and her thundering jealousy at seeing Alex with another woman. And what she saw on Alex’s countenance was not quite what she was expecting. She thought maybe Alex would be angry, or happy, or pitying, but instead she just looked…confused.

Maggie was dreading the thought of having to explain herself further, when Alex said, “Why are you jealous of my sister’s girlfriend?”

Maggie’s jaw dropped, and her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. She looked over Alex’s shoulder, back to the booth, and Kara and Lucy were happily ensconced in each other. Lucy actually was sitting in Kara’s lap, and she had both arms wrapped loosely around Kara’s neck. At that moment she looked up at Maggie one more time, smiled widely, and winked at her again.

Maggie’s was stunned, but then she smiled genuinely for the first time that night. “Evil bitch.” She murmured under her breath, with no real bite to it.

“I’m so lost.” Alex said, as she watched the exchange between Maggie and Lucy.

“She’s not your girlfriend.” Maggie said conclusively.

Alex gave Maggie a funny look, before she shook her head. And in the next moment, realization dawned on her. She gasped, then said, “You thought I was dating Lucy?”

“I did.” Maggie affirmed.

“And that made you jealous?” Alex asked, eyeing Maggie curiously, a cautious smile spreading across her face.

“It did.” Maggie said. She ran her hands through her hair and continued, “I’m not proud of it. Jealousy isn’t healthy. And I try to keep it out of my love life. Like it’s not cute, it’s petty and sometimes toxic. I don’t like the way it makes me feel either. But it did give me a kick in the pants just now. And I think I needed that. Because honestly I don’t know if I would have had the guts to say something to you about how I feel without that. And that Lucy woman is an diabolical mastermind because she figured that out after knowing me for like three seconds.”

Alex gulped audibly, and she took a step closer to Maggie, then she gently took one of Maggie’s hands in hers before she whispered, “You still haven’t said exactly how you feel. Other than jealous.”

“Well, then, let me fix that,” Maggie said as she squeezed Alex’s hand, and took yet another step closer, “I feel like when I’m with you, I’m right where I’m supposed to be. I feel like my heart is going to burst when I see you smile. I feel like I don’t want to be with anyone but you. And most of all, right now, I feel like I want to kiss you.”

As she spoke, Maggie and Alex had been leaning closer together, until barely any space separated them. With a hoarse rasp right against Maggie’s lips, Alex said, “Then kiss me.”

Maggie didn’t waste a second. She pushed up on her toes to get the height she needed and cupped Alex’s cheeks with her hands before bringing their lips together. Alex gasped at the initial contact even though she had known it was going to happen, and Maggie smiled against her lips. She left one hand on Alex’s left cheek, and wrapped her other arm around Alex’s neck, pulling her closer. Alex wound both her arms around Maggie’s back and held her tight.

Suddenly, a loud shout from across the bar called to them, crying, “You’re welcome!”

The two women broke apart, and turned to see Lucy beaming at them with a large dorky smile and two thumbs up. Kara looked quite surprised, and she was going back and forth between where Maggie and Alex still embraced, to her girlfriend sitting on her lap. Then she groaned loudly, which Maggie could see rather than hear, and buried her face in her hand.

“I don’t know if I should kill Lucy or thank her.” Maggie said, turning her attention back to Alex, who chuckled.

“You do what you want, I’m thanking her.” Alex said gleefully, then she leaned down and captured Maggie’s lips again. They stayed that way for another few moments, just reveling in each other. Finally, Maggie broke the embrace and took a step back. She needed a few inches of space to clear her head, or else she’d be dragging Alex into the bathroom to spend the rest of the night bringing her to her knees.

Alex, seemingly on the same track, fanned herself for a second, then nodded to herself. She took Maggie’s hand again, and began tugging her back to the booth where Kara and Lucy sat with beseeching eyes. Maggie smiled, and allowed herself to be dragged along.

* * *

Lucy groaned as Kara nibbled the skin of her neck. The sensation, along with the weight of Kara’s naked body on top of hers, was delectable. Kara’s hips were cradled between Lucy’s open legs, and Lucy ground her core upward against Kara, who moaned in appreciation of the wet flesh sliding against her.

“God I was wrong, you are _so fun_.” Lucy gasped.

“And _you_ didn’t listen to me.” Kara said, punctuating her annoyance with a nip to Lucy’s neck that had her bucking her hips and groaning again.

“I didn’t mean to do it,” Lucy reasoned through panting breaths as Kara began to rock against her, “I had no idea she would be at the bar,” another sharp gasp then a deep moan, “it was just too good an opportunity to pass up.”

_Humph_ Kara grunted, “You’re impossible.”

“Unh, oh yes, Kara,” Lucy breathed as her fingers snaked down between their bodies and met Lucy’s center. “I resent that,” she added, however, as she cupped Kara’s ass and squeezed. “It worked, didn’t it?” she asked breathlessly when Kara hit a particularly sweet spot.

“Cause you’re lucky.” Kara mumbled, focusing now more on what she was doing than what she was saying.

“Oh and I’m getting even luckier right now.” Lucy said, and Kara couldn’t help but laugh. But she bit Lucy’s collar bone again for good measure.

This made Lucy cant her hips upward, which in turn enabled Kara to angle her fingers in just the right position to push Lucy over the edge. Lucy keened, and dug her fingernails into Kara’s flesh. After a moment, her muscles relaxed again and she slumped on the bed underneath Kara.

Kara kissed her lips soundly, then she shifted her weight off of Lucy halfway, until she was half on top and half snuggled into Lucy’s side. With a slightly exasperated huff, she said, “Will you at least promise not to do it again?”

Lucy chuckled and said, “Not if this is how you punish me.”

Kara couldn’t help the little peal of laughter that resulted, and she snuggled closer. “You’re impossible.” she repeated.

Lucy just hummed. Kara’s phone beeped in that moment. She propped herself up and leaned over Lucy to get to it on the nightstand. This placed her breasts directly in Lucy’s face, and as proclaimed earlier, Lucy never could pass up an opportunity. She took one of Kara’s nipples in her mouth, causing Kara to shudder pleasantly.

She picked up her phone, and read the message. It was from Alex.

_Maggie just asked me to be her girlfriend!_

Kara smiled, and typed _Congratulations!_  before falling back into bed with Lucy. She’d tell her in the morning, Lucy was already proud enough of herself as it was.


End file.
